This Is School
by ObsessedRomantic
Summary: Sequel to 'What Happens in Mexico', 2nd in the Townwood HIlls AU. Everyone returns to Newport to start school and deal with the events in TJ. Mention of SS, but mainly RT.
1. Telling Tales

**This Is School **

**Summary: **The gang returns to Newport to start school and deal with what happened in TJ. Sequel to What Happens in Mexico in the Townwood Hills universe. RT, mention of SS.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with The OC or any of it's characters. Please don't sue me, I'm just trying to have some fun.

-- xxx –

Ryan gripped the steering wheel and attempted to reverse the direction of his thoughts. Instead of trying** not** to think of Taylor, **now** he desperately wanted the distraction; despite how embarrassing it could become, in his present company. Summer's voice was a low mumble from the backseat, talking to her father (the doctor) about the events of that evening. Seth was unusually silent in the shotgun seat, hands twisting in his seatbelt. The boy driving imagined his guts were tangling in the same manner.

Summer was going to be messed up; her best friend had nearly offed herself in a dirty Mexican alley. Seth's silence was increasingly unsettling; and every time he thought of how the Cohen's would react …….Kirsten's face the morning after their 'little adventure' the night of the fashion show kept popping up in his head, accompanied by the disappointed expression Sandy had the night the model home had burnt down. He'd be lucky to be out on his ear by morning. Even if he wasn't, he didn't think the events of the weekend were going to make a great impression on Harbor's admissions office.

''My Dad says she'll be okay.'' Relief flooded him and he saw his brother go briefly limp out of the corner of his eyes. His stomach unknotted, a little, hearing some good news. Now if he only had a guarantee he'd still have a home tomorrow. ''They pumped her stomach and now they're just waiting for her to wake up. She's stable and everything, though; heart beating and all.'' The girl's voice trailed off, eyes dark with guilt and fear. The fear he could understand; he'd seen the terror in her face as he struggled to breathe life back into her friend. He had to address the guilt, though; this wasn't anyone's fault but Marissa's.

''It's not your fault.'' His tone was a little harsher than he liked, and he tried to gentle it, feeling two sets of worried brown eyes on him. Now was not the time to rail about the bitch, now was the time to try and comfort his brother and his friend. ''Unless you handed her the pills and told her to party…..'' he flicked his glance towards the other boy, continuing his point ''…..or shoved them down her throat; this isn't your fault.'' There was a tense silence, the sound of the engine loud as the three teens rummaged through their thoughts.

''We were kissing.'' Seth blurted, turning in his seat to face him. ''When Marissa came in from her phone call with her Dad, we were making out.'' Ryan caught their passenger's eyes with his in the rear view mirror, amused when she nodded, blushing. ''Maybe if we hadn't….''

''I really don't think Marissa cares about that.'' Ryan said, feeling a smile pull at his lips. He could hear Taylor's voice in his head: 'those two are so cute'. He'd agreed, not that he'd** ever** admit it to anyone else. He couldn't wait to tell her about the latest development with the other couple. After they celebrated their own reunion, of course. ''Unless there was something she saw she didn't want to.'' He smirked into the mirror, watching the blush on the girl in the back seat get deeper. ''Which clothes were missing, and on who?'' There was humiliated sputtering from the seat next to him, and he felt the knot in his gut loosen another notch.

''And what condition where **you** in when we called, Chino?'' Summer countered, and he yanked his gaze to the road, feeling his own features flushing uncomfortably. He really needed to stop underestimating his brother's girl. ''Cohen said you sounded out of breath ……maybe a little ……frustrated?'' He squirmed in his seat, wishing he hadn't tried to tease them. Images of Taylor on her knees in front of him (mouth advancing up his thigh) flashed through his head. He swallowed roughly, clenching the steering wheel tighter.

''I'm sorry, Ryan. I bet that's all over now, right?'' Seth apologized, mis-reading his reaction and sounding vaguely disappointed. His brother had apparently been living vicariously through his recounting of his Chino exploits. He didn't have any problem bragging, usually; but this was different, this was _**her**_. Not to mention he didn't want to give too many clues about her identity to the intelligent couple in the car with him. ''I mean …..'' the other boy continued ''….you ditched her to come help us find Marissa, she must have been pretty pissed off.''

''It's okay.'' He smiled, remembering how relieved she'd been to learn everyone was okay (more or less), how understanding she'd been of his necessary departure. He wasn't worried about her getting home, oddly enough; he felt more than confident Taylor had a secure exit strategy well in hand. She was just like that. ''She'll be happy to hear Marissa's doing well.'' Startled glances passed back and forth to his right, further distracting him from his concern about his future with the Cohen's.

''So that means she knows us.'' Damn it. Not even a full day into the secret and he was already screwing up. Summer leaned back, crossing her arms confidently over her chest. ''She goes to Harbor, doesn't she?'' He tried not to react, keeping his gaze locked on the approaching border. He felt a twinge of pride in his poker face as the girl frowned at him, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. ''Well, does she?''

''I plead the fifth.'' Seth chuckled at his response, yelping softly when his girl hit him on the shoulder. The sudden thought that that excuse wasn't going to play as well with his new parents tightened the knot in his gut right back where it had started.

It only got worse when they were asked to exit their vehicle at the border. Waiting in holding area were two very familiar figures and a graying man who, from the gasp behind him, must be Doctor Roberts. Oh **shit**. Summer retrieved her bag in silence, giving Seth a quick hug before following her father to their car; the man's arm a relieved grip around her shoulders. The remaining two adults were hard to read, directing the boys back to the Range Rover (they'd apparently come down with the other parent). He could feel the crushing weight of their perceived disappointment pushing him farther and farther down into the seat. Finally, he just couldn't take it anymore.

''I'm sorry.'' He whispered, choking on the rest of it. He knew it was over. He'd promised to stay out of trouble, and then dumped his best friend in a foreign country so he could get laid. He wished he could blame 'the Atwood luck' the way Trey did, but he knew this was his own fault. Not that he regretted a minute of his time with Taylor. No, it was completely worth losing his place here for **those** memories.

''Dude, it's like you told us; it's not your fault.'' Seth was trying for a version of his father's serious face; looking more like he had gas. It would've been funny, in other circumstances. Maybe he could get a group home nearby, so he could visit his friend. And _**her**_. ''It's the Coopers, for getting divorced; or Luke's and Holly's, for hooking up practically in her face. Maybe it's even Summer's step-monster's for asking us to get her pills, or Summer's for making Marissa come with us; or it could be **mine**……. I mean, you wanted to go to Comic Con and I said 'no, we should go to TJ'.'' He was opening his mouth to point out that he could've refused to go, or stuck with his brother, once there; when Sandy spoke up from the driver's seat.

''Let me see if I've got the facts.'' Ryan couldn't read his tone, couldn't see enough of either profile to guess how ticked they were. He stared out the window, a little relieved they were concentrating on drama bitch. No one could hold him accountable for that mess. It was the driving over the border (when his license was still suspended) and the underage drinking, the lying; that's what would blow his new life apart. ''Marissa found out about her parent's divorce, went to see Luke and found him with another girl. Then she got the pills out of Summer's purse, took off, and swallowed them with nearly a bottle of tequila. That about right?'' He hadn't known how much she'd drunk with the pills. She was lucky to be alive, he thought, remembering what that much hard liquor felt like. And she had maybe a third of his body mass, even though she was taller. God **damn** lucky to be alive.

''That's pretty much it, Dad. Ryan tracked her down and I called you and we went to wait for the helicopter and he gave Marissa CPR and the paramedics took it from there. We got our bags and headed straight home.'' There was no mention of where he, Ryan, had been during the crises. There wasn't even a hint that he hadn't been right there, with his brother. He could've hugged the guy. Instead, he settled for a grateful look; getting a not so subtle wink of complicity back. Thankfully, the adults didn't seem to catch it.

''You gave them her purse, told them about the pills.'' He felt it necessary to point out the other boy's contribution. He hadn't done the whole thing by himself, after all. Even Luke's water polo buddies, parting the crowd for them; had been a help.

''You called us right away; no hiding, no trying to cover it up.'' Kirsten praised them, turning around. He blinked, seeing her smile. What the fuck? ''We're so proud of you both.'' They were?

''You are?'' He was stunned. They weren't mad? He wouldn't have to leave? He was starting to think, not for the first time; that his new family wasn't entirely stable. Reliable, yes. Trustworthy? Absolutely. Sane? At least, the type of sane he was used to dealing with? He wasn't as sure about **that**.

''Dude, shut up.'' Seth whispered at him, obviously thinking they were about to get off without being punished. It was a distinct possibility, but it wouldn't be honest; and the lie would eat at him until he confessed. Best to get it out now and deal with all the consequences, whatever they might be.

''Well, I'm not wild about the lying, of course.'' Finally, something that made sense. This was more like it. Kind of. She sounded more disappointed than mad, and less disappointed then he'd expected, really. Great, more confusion. How was he supposed to fix anything without knowing the rules? He felt a sudden urge to have Taylor with him. He bet she could figure this shit out, no problem. Then he could thank her, show her his appreci…. He yanked his brain back into the car, hoping none of the Cohen's noticed his sudden flush. Shit, just when he **didn't** need to think of her, there she was. He forced himself to focus on what Kirsten was saying. ''I'm just relieved to have you all back safely.'' She frowned (here it came – finally!) and Ryan braced himself for their punishment. ''Just don't do it again.'' Okay, what the hell was that? Where was the grounding, the yelling? Don't do it again? What kind of family **was** this?

''Absolutely.'' His brother promised easily, slumping back in his seat with a sigh of relief. He wanted to smack him, irritated that the other boy wasn't taking this as seriously as it deserved. Someone had almost died, and he was joking around? Of course, that was Seth. Had he really expected any different? ''No more going to TJ. Very overrated, and who needs Chiclets that…..''

''She means the lying, son.'' Sandy explained, catching their gazes in the rear view. There it was, the seriousness of this moment realized at last. He was able to nod into that severe expression, letting his gut unclench as someone finally treated this like the problem it was. The man's smile acknowledged his agreement, his unspoken promise of good behavior. He allowed himself to believe he wasn't losing his first real home, and nearly passed out with the draining force of his relief.

They rode the rest of the way home (and he was beyond grateful he could still call it that) in silence. Well, except for his friend's chattering; but that was starting to have a calming effect. It was kind of like the ocean; cresting and falling, becoming part of the background, part of the scenery skimming darkly past in the night's gloom. Ryan let his mind wander, resting his head against the window, seeing a figure dancing on the inside of his eyelids. Her hair moved over her bare shoulders as she danced to music only he could hear, body concealed and then revealed by flickering patterns of light and shadow. He crossed his arms over his chest, settling down further into his seat and smiling at the image of _**her**_ in his head. His memories added his presence (solidifying hers) as he passed into sleep.


	2. Out of Turn

-- xxx –

He fought back another yawn, shrugging at Kirsten's concerned look. She shouldn't really be surprised, Ryan thought. He'd been running on adrenaline ever since Seth's call, back in TJ. It was why he'd crashed in the car (first time he'd ever done **that**) only to be woken an hour later to drag himself and his bag into the pool house. He'd fallen onto his face and into a **great** dream: one where there'd **been** no phone call and he and Taylor had finished their weekend tangled sweatily in the sheets. He'd been pulled out of** that** three hours later (thankfully, by Sandy) to be told that Marissa was awake and asking for them.

So here he was, at the hospital, watching Jimmie and Julie ignore their once more slumbering daughter to snipe at each other. Apparently, the girl had only wakened briefly: he was somewhat resentful that her father couldn't have waited to call them down here until the bitch was **actually** awake. He felt sluggish and off-center; the cold shower had taken care of the aftermath of the dream, but he needed **coffee** if anyone was going to expect him to be conscious. When Julie stopped him to talk, he wanted to bite her head off. He needed to get home and grab some caffeine (or another couple hours sleep) before facing school. His mind snapped fully aware as what the woman was saying registered.

''….you've nearly killed my daughter.''

''**I've** nearly killed her?'' He kept control of his temper, barely. He couldn't seem to grab hold of his mouth, though; and his exasperated tone of voice pulled his family over to his side. He was just glad he wasn't shouting. ''I may be the one who scooped her off your driveway; but **I'm** not the one who taught her that drinking yourself unconscious is a fun way to spend an evening. And I may be the one who restarted her **heart**; but I'm** not** who taught her that actions don't have fucking **consequences**.'' Sandy's hand was on his shoulder but, much as he respected the man, he couldn't seem to stop. ''Chasing a palm full of painkillers with tequila because your parents get divorced and your boyfriend cheats on you: it's stupid and it's weak; and she learned to be **that** a **long** time before I showed up.'' The woman recovered quick, glaring at him balefully.

''Come anywhere near my daughter and I'll …..''

''Lady, staying away from that melodramatic…..'' His guardian's hand tightened warningly and he paused, swallowing the obscenity. ''Just keep her away from me and we'll **all** be happy.'' He turned, relieved when he was allowed to walk away from the scene. Seth rambled after him, shooting him these weird looks. Behind them, he could hear Kirsten's soothing tone. He hoped she wasn't apologizing for him; he'd meant every damn word. ''What?'' He asked his brother, stuffing his hands into his pockets. God, what he'd give for a smoke, right about now, or a drink. Anything to calm him down. Taylor would be a good choice, her touch would make **everything** so much better. His eyes glazed as he considered it, licking his lips.

''You just told off Julie Cooper.'' Seth whispered, awestruck. He yanked himself back to reality, thankful for the distraction. He had to see Principal Kim, after all; and he didn't think a hard on was going to make a terrific first impression. ''You're like……a superhero. Not even **Dad** talks to her like that, and they can't stand each other.''

''Nice turn of phrase, kid.'' Sandy joined them, smiling. He returned the expression, also remembering their first conversation, that day in Juvie. What should've been one of the worst days of his life had turned into one of the best. Sure, he'd been arrested, harassed, smacked around and thrown out of the house: but he'd met Sandy Cohen. Then he'd met Kirsten (who still kind of scared him, a little) and Seth. All in all, one of the best days, **ever**.

''We should probably go.'' Kirsten said, approaching them. She flinched at the angry voices coming from behind her and he remembered that Jimmie was her friend.

''Maybe this'll help them stay together.'' Ryan didn't think so, himself. Those two seemed to have more problems than bonding over their daughter's crises could fix, but he could tell his guardian appreciated him saying it, anyway.

''Just don't do that with Principal Kim.'' She advised, her tone light, letting him know she wasn't more than half serious. She put an arm around his shoulders and hugged him briefly, just like a mother would have.

She fought for him like a mother, too. That Kim woman looked stunned to be challenged on her preconceptions, uncomfortable at being called on her bias by Caleb Nichol's daughter. The way she'd blinked when he spoke up; too used to defending himself to let Kirsten take the entire load, was even more surprised. He couldn't believe it, either, really. He had learned, early on; not to care about anything, not to try too hard, and certainly not to talk so damn much. Yet, here he was, trying to convince some uptight academic he deserved a shot. He **needed** to get into Harbor. For Seth, for his guardians, for _**her**_, and yes, even for himself.

-- xxx –

''….so we were talking, and she just** kisses** me. I mean, I certainly wasn't expecting **that**, not that I minded, or anything……'' Seth was on his third rendition of the make-out session with Summer and Ryan was starting to get a headache. At first; it had been a welcome distraction from his thoughts of _**her**_, enabling him to concentrate on the material Kim was going to quiz him on. Now, though, hearing the same event **again**…… He glared at his brother, hoping the guy'd take the hint. ''……so she pulled my shirt off, and I was just starting to open her blouse when…….'' Yeah, not even a dent, damn it. The chirp of the phone was a welcome interruption.

''I got it, you need to study, dude.'' Where had that attitude been for the past 45 minutes? He rubbed at his face, wondering if he dared risk the other's hurt feelings by asking Kirsten to call the guy off. ''Aerosmith?'' His friend was looking at the phone, where strains of music were barely audible. The song clicked with his memory and he surged up, snatching the receiver from the other, uncaring of his scattered study materials.

''Hey there.'' He gasped into the mouthpiece, ignoring his brother's raised eyebrows. The song cut off with a beep, probably an Ipod or something.

'_'Hey, yourself_.'' Taylor's cheerful voice greeted him. He smiled, easing down to sit on the mattress he'd been standing on. He tried to signal Seth to leave the room, but the guy shook his head, smirking; and settled stubbornly into the chair. So much for phone sex, he thought to himself, wanting to punch something. '_'What are you wearing?_'' She giggled on the other end, reading his mind.

''Seth's here.'' A disappointed sigh sounded, making him scowl at his friend.

'_'Well, so much for phone sex._'' Ryan nodded, even though she couldn't see him. Thinking of her on the other end of the phone was turning him on, despite the presence of the other boy, and he glared harder, knowing suddenly what he wanted to punch. ''_I take it he's trying to figure out who I am?_''

''Yeah. Say he wants to help.'' If he kept his end of the conversation brief, his brother wouldn't have any clues to share with Summer; and they'd be safe. Now that he had some sleep in him, he felt more confident he could keep this under wraps. After all, no one would think it strange if he didn't talk much; it was apparently the first thing people noticed about him. Of course, **everyone** looked quiet compared to Seth. ''Him and Summer.'' He figured the more she knew, the better their chances. Of the two, he thought the Summer was the bigger threat.

''Tell her I'm checking the incoming for her number.'' Seth told him, grinning like a monkey. Okay, maybe they were **both** equally dangerous. Of course, Taylor was smarter than most people he knew, including the taller boy; whose grin vanished as Ryan repeated her response to the planned inquiry.

''_I'm at a pay phone._'' So she'd been kidding about the phone sex, then. Or she was throwing his brother off track, calling from a pre-paid cell, or a hotel. Damn, the possible ways they could spin their investigation into circles sounded like fun. It was a weird sort of pillow talk he was planning, but it was a weird sort of situation. ''_I hear Marissa's recovering. She should be well enough to return to school in a few days. _'' He wasn't exactly looking forward to **that**; the Cooper girl was twice as risky as the others, with her pride at stake.

''Yeah, so I hear.'' He couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't reveal something, or make him hornier than he was already, just listening to_** her**_ voice.

'' _Can you meet me? _'' God, did he want to say 'yes'. Ditching his friend would be no problem, the guy had the street smarts of a fish. His gaze fell on the discarded notebook just as he was about to respond. Shit.

''I'm studying for this entrance exam.'' He confessed, wanting to throw the phone into the pool in frustration. By way of Seth's once more grinning face, preferably.

'' _oh. Oh! _'' She went from dismayed to excited, all in the space of a few seconds. He felt a thrill pass through him, imagining _**her**_ smile. '' _Well, I'll be at the school all afternoon, so maybe we'll run into each other. Study __**hard**__, now. _'' She hung up before he could tell her that Kirsten would be there.

''Give me some space, okay?'' Ryan hung up the phone, pleading that the other boy would show some restraint, for once. No such luck.

''Man, she must really be something if you need ……'' Something in the look he gave the guy must've registered with his survival instinct, because he shot out of the chair and headed towards the kitchen. ''Guess I'll just call Summer and fill her in, get this investigation underway. Don't think I'm not gonna check the incoming, just in case your girl's laying a red herring as well as you…..''

''Shit.'' He rubbed at his face, wishing he could call Taylor back now that the other boy was out of the room. Picking up his study materials, he found that they were even harder to concentrate on than before. Scowling, he settled uncomfortably into the chair; thinking of his brother and the various ways he wanted to hurt him. Temporary, all: but satisfying in their retribution. He was particularly found of the thought of giving the guy laryngitis: too bad he had no idea how to do it. Baser instincts distracted, he let the information flow into his brain, losing himself in the patterns of numbers and words.

-- xxx –

''Kim's gonna be back any minute.'' Ryan warned, wondering what he had to do to get through one fucking thing without being interrupted.

''Look, Chino, we need your help. Coop's parents, well, her mom, really: are going to send her to Sacramento.'' He bit his tongue on the first five things that popped into his head. From their behavior, he'd thought there was a real life-and-death emergency. Figures it was just drama bitch, trying to pull him back into her life. He sat back down, picking his pencil up and refocusing on the test. ''Didn't you hear me? We have to bust her out.''

''So go do that.'' He told her, marking an answer onto the test sheet. ''I'm busy.''

''I thought you were her friend.'' Summer sounded put out he wasn't leaping to obey, to come running to her friend's rescue. He slammed his pencil down against the desk, suddenly beyond fed up with the whole situation. Just because he'd saved her life didn't make him responsible for her, damn it. He was tired with being the responsible one. Just this once, just this **fucking** once; he was going to be selfish and do what was right for **him**. It was also, oddly enough; the right thing for Marissa, too.

''I'm **being** her friend.'' He snapped. Seeing the confused hurt in both pairs of brown eyes, he gentled his tone a little. It wasn't their fault they didn't understand. It was actually nice to meet people who **didn't** have experience with the realities of addiction. ''She needs help, Summer. Help we can't give her. And it couldn't hurt to spend a semester somewhere no one knows about her, or her father.'' He saw the remark hit home, just as Kim arrived to chase them out.

-- xxx –

The look on her face when she and Kirsten had faced off had been good. Her expression as she finished grading Ryan's test was **perfect**. He wished he had a damn camera, and couldn't quite keep the gloating out of his eyes (although he did manage not to smile). Principal Kim sent him off to get his id and schedule, dazedly picking up the phone to call his guardians with the good news.

Which meant he didn't have much time.

He was working on autopilot, scanning everywhere for Taylor. She'd said she'd be here all afternoon, so, while they wouldn't have time to do much; they could arrange matters for later. And damn it, he wanted it to be later **tonight**, if possible. All night long, too. Who needed sleep, anyway? He was so focused that, when they snapped his picture for the school id; he turned automatically to the right.

He'd answered his cell (disappointed it wasn't _**her**_) but relieved to hear that Sandy was going to be nearly an hour late. He knew that they were probably going to make a fuss over his admittance, and that's what the delay was about; but he didn't care so much, if it bought him the time needed to locate her. Of course, he never did find her.

She found him.

''Ryan!''

He stopped dead in the middle of the hallway (checking that no one else was around out of the corners of his eyes) before turning his head to see her motioning to him from a supply closet. He went over, closing the door securely behind him. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he saw that she was wearing a high-collared peach blouse with a pale yellow sweater hanging over her shoulders. Her hair was braided tightly back, not curling sexily around her face, and her khaki slacks didn't cling to her fantastic legs, which he didn't like…….no, wait, yes he **did**; because that meant no one else would ever notice how fucking **hot** she was. Yeah, he was loving the blousy, loose look on her. She should wear a tent, in fact. He'd suggest it. Later, when he didn't want to kiss her so badly. Shit, why wasn't he kissing her **now**?

Ryan gripped her shoulders, pulling her against him to claim her lips in a desperate, hungry kiss. She made sort of a squeak, then relaxed against him, threading her hands into his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her more firmly too him. It had been too damn long; nearly a whole fucking **day** since he'd last held her, tasted her; smelled her heady scent. She moaned, twitching her hips forward, as he starting easing her blouse out of her pants. Something pushed urgently at his brain, and he paused briefly to let the thought form. Shit.

''Taylor….'' She was kissing along his jaw, running her hands over his chest and pushing the open dress shirt he was wearing over his tee off his shoulders. He put his hands shakily on her hips; able to keep from continuing, but unable to push her away completely. ''Taylor……'' She backed him against the door, blurring his vision and husking his voice as small fingers slid under his tee shirt, stroking his stomach. ''Sandy's picking me up in half an hour.'' He whispered, kicking himself when she stopped, gasping against his neck. At that moment, he wanted the man's car to break down, or a client to call; anything to buy him more time. An hour, that's all he needed. Maybe two. Two would be good.

''Right.'' She didn't sound happy. Fuck, the only part of **him** that was 'up' was going to make the ride home **so** much fun. Taylor separated from him, straightening her clothes. ''Here.'' She pressed a cell phone into his hand, and he smiled at her preparations. ''We should probably avoid using each other's names from now on; just in case.'' She was whispering too, making his heart pick up pace, deafening him to anything but her voice and the effect it was having on his body.

''Sure.'' He agreed, shrugging his top shirt back into place, trying to arrange himself comfortably inside his slacks. Her hands joined his, caressing him through the fabric. He bit his lip on a groan, meeting her burning hazel gaze with desperate eyes. ''That's not helping, girl.'' He growled, wondering what the hell she was up to.

''I know.'' There was a familiar look on her face, a determinedly teasing expression. She looked as eager as he was to finish what his brother's call had interrupted, yesterday afternoon. His pants unbuttoned with what he heard as an echoing _snap_, the zipper deafening in the small space as she dragged it slowly down.

She slid her hands under his boxers, making him swallow another groan as her touch ignited electricity wherever she touched him. His body ached and throbbed in turn, reacting to _**her**_. Taylor knelt slowly in front of him, pulling his clothes down to expose him to the closet air. He braced his hands on the shelves to either side, watching raptly as her lips kissed the head of his shaft. Fire exploded over his skin, roaring out of control as she gripped him gently, starting to lick, long and slow, like she'd just discovered her favorite lollipop.

Ryan whimpered as her lips closed hotly around him, tongue pressing him against the roof of her mouth as she sucked gently, cupping his balls with her other hand. Slowly, she began to swallow more of him, easing up when the pressure of her teeth made him hiss in mild pain. He bit his lip, watching her obvious enjoyment; her eyes fluttering closed, her lips vibrating as she moaned around him. His knees were shaking as she continued to suck him off, getting bolder with every hitch in his breath, every groan he muffled into a shoulder. She smiled up at him, her pleasure in doing this to him glowing smokily from her eyes.

Finally, he could no longer resist the urge to **move**, thrusting as gently as he possibly could into her mouth. She picked up the rhythm, matching it with her lips and fingers. Just watching her work him was a thrill, shooting jolts of pleasure right through him, sending him higher, faster then he'd climbed before. He felt it building in his gut, his balls; he was going to come, and come **hard**. He grunted a warning, speech being a higher a brain function he no longer possessed, at that moment. She swallowed, sucking harder as he released, trembling as his body locked; mindless in the white haze of what she'd done to him. He went limp in the aftermath, holding himself upright by a death grip on the shelves and sheer, stubborn force of will.

Taylor stood shakily, licking her lips contemplatively. He pulled his pants up, tucked his shirt in; tonguing his lip to make sure he hadn't drawn blood in his attempts to keep quiet. Predictably different: she didn't hang her head, or look ashamed, or try and get him to 'pay her back' for the favor; like every other girl he'd known. Not that he didn't **want** to. He wanted to make her scream and cry out his name, see her face tighten as she spilled honey into his mouth, feel her clenching around him as he filled her again and again…….He needed to get control of this; his hands were actually **shaking** with need. She raised herself up on her toes and kissed his cheek, freezing him in place as he resisted the urge to slam her up against the far wall, Sandy be damned, and just……… Shit.

''We should try sixty-nine.'' She whispered mischeviously, easing the door open a crack to check the hallway. She was standing entirely too close to him for comfort; he couldn't take a calming breath when the smell of her arousal filled the air, with her body heating his skin. She had to know what she was doing to him, standing that close. She really wasn't playing fair, damn it.

''I don't think we'd survive it.'' He warned, knowing it wouldn't deter her in the slightest. Now that he was thinking about it, he suddenly couldn't wait to give it a try. And anything else she wanted, so long as it was soon. This must be what being 'whipped' felt like; this pathetic eagerness to obey _**her**_. So long as she kept letting him do nasty horrible things to her; he really didn't give a rat's ass.

''Ten minutes.'' She told him, easing past him into the hall and striding confidently away.

His heart leapt at her words before his brain came on line, realizing that she'd meant how long to wait before leaving the closet himself. Ryan never would've guessed, just from watching her walk down the corridor (and what a **view**); that only moments before, she'd been on her knees, blowing him in the supply closet. That was half the attraction: that image of mouth-watering purity concealing the irresistible temptress within. The other half was raw sex appeal; he'd never met anyone so carnally attractive, so unquenchably desirable. Striving for an air of casual innocence, and double-checking that his pants were secure, he went to meet the Cohens. Whatever his new family had arranged, he felt he'd already celebrated his admission to Harbor.

It was going to be a **great** year.


	3. Student Activities

-- xxx –

Taylor dug her fingers into his shoulders, gasping as he thrust deeper into her. His lips traveled across her collarbone, nipping gently at her skin; making her moan in satisfaction. She un-crossed her legs from behind his hips, smiling into the blue sparkle of his eyes as he cooperated in rolling them both over without losing contact…….

…….and she fell out of bed, on her hands and knees on her bedroom floor having, she noticed blearily,** just** missed the nightstand with her head.

''Well, **merde**.'' Her body was throbbing, there was a damp ache between her legs, and she had the wild urge to run right over to the Cohen's and make the dream a reality, consequences or not. The alarm went off and she stood up, slamming her small fist down onto the button with more force than was really necessary. This is **why** they say be careful what you wish for, she thought to herself. Sometimes you get it, right in the teeth.

She kept flashing on Ryan during her shower, finally turning the temperature to just short of freezing in order to get through. Dressing didn't take **that** long …….once she decided what to wear. On the one hand, she wanted to wear something to excite him, something he could get her out of easily. Then again, if she changed her look** too** much, **some**one would notice; and all it would take was one person, noticing. Sighing, she put on a pale green narrow skirt with a teal, high-collared blouse. Touching the fading mark on her neck, hidden by the collar; she lost a few minutes smiling into the mirror, remembering how she'd come by it.

Breakfast with her mother was predictably horrible, she had to bite down on the impulse to gloat about hooking _**him**_ every time her 'unattractiveness' was brought up. She escaped as soon as possible (nothing new there) and went to school. None of the students were acting any differently, their automatic ignoring of her was actually comforting; it meant no one would notice if she slipped away. So long as she didn't do it during class or anything.

Taylor moved easily through the crowd, finding one of her secret spots, where she'd come to be miserable and alone all last year. None of the kids who smoked used this spot, closed in as it was by trees and bushes. Making sure the coast was clear, she stepped back out, waiting in the shadows of the building. Her heart skipped a beat when she spotted _**him**_, moving casually across the quad next to an enthusiastically gesturing Seth. Every now and then, the taller boy would point to a girl and smile expectantly at his friend, who would shake his head.

''Why don't you whores go work another corner?'' Summer snapped nearby, storming unseeingly past her in a beeline towards the two boys. The girl linked arms with Seth, pulling him away (under much protest by the boy) from Ryan.

''_Hey._'' Even answering a phone, he sounded like he was saying something dirty. Or maybe that was just **her**, reacting to him. He didn't look around, or act like the phone call was anything special; in fact, he looked a little bored.

''Doing anything later?'' She purred at him, smiling as she stepped into concealment. He made her feel wanton and sexy, and he wasn't even nearby. She was glad they didn't have any classes together, the way being around him made her lose all control. Not that such lapses were **bad**……….If she concentrated, she felt like she could still taste a bit of musky salt, lingering in the back of her throat, on her tongue.

'_'Hoping to do some__**one**_.'' Ryan husked at her, sounding as eager as she felt. '_'We could skip this, just take off……._'' There was a pleading note to his voice, maybe he was a little nervous? She supposed this place was a little overwhelming, comparatively speaking. Well, she wasn't going to let him throw his future away for some sweaty fun; no matter how **much** fun that sweat was.

''After school.'' Taylor promised, glad she couldn't see him and the no doubt intense look in his eyes. Her willpower was only so strong, after all. Just thinking about _**him**_ made her wonder if she wasn't being **too** strict. One day couldn't hurt, could it? But one day would become two, or three; and then they'd both be working minimum wage and bemoaning their fate. Of course, after school was out for the day……''Something to look forward to.'' She licked her lips in anticipation. What she wanted to do to him…….what she'd let him do to her……..

''_I'll have to ditch the kids._'' She giggled quietly at his reference to his brother and Summer, relieved to be snapped out of her hormonal fog. Next thing you know, she'd be walking into a door, or something. First bell rang, interrupting what was sure to be a wonderfully flirtatious conversation. '_'Shit._'' The exasperation in his voice told her that he'd been enjoying their talk as much as she had.

''I'll call you.'' She clicked her cell shut; exiting her hiding place and heading the other way around the building to her first class, unwilling to torture either of them any further by going near him. She couldn't wait for school to be over, running through possible rendezvous points in her head. The teacher had to call her twice to let her know she was wanted in the principal's office.

Dr. Kim's summons was unexpected, and the news that she'd have to take over social chair duties dimmed her enthusiasm for the day briefly. Of course, social committee would be a** perfect** excuse to get out of the house, even when there wasn't a meeting. She'd have to schedule her cover story carefully, though. Her mother may be apathetic in regards to parenting, but the woman wasn't a moron. The only difference, she thought, between her prior duties for social committee and the current ones would be that this time, she would get the recognition she deserved.

Telling Ryan during lunch was hard, but once she made him understand it was **only** a postponement,** not** a cancellation; he was back to murmuring suggestive comments in that sexy voice of his. Giving him the cell may have been the smarter thing to do, but hearing him whispering in her ear (even over the phone) was a temptation she hadn't counted on. She had **no** idea how she controlled herself the rest of the day, or through the suddenly boring social committee meeting. She made sure to be the last one to leave, storing the binder in her locker; moving casually through the empty halls to the student lounge, where they'd arranged to meet.

Taylor slipped into the room, locking the door behind her, grateful to see that not only had the other doors and windows been secured (with curtains drawn); but the lights were only on over the pool table. She'd always wondered why the school had sprung for the thing; even the science geeks only played one or two games a year, before defaulting to use it as a giant coffee table, like everyone else. He was playing with easy confidence, too; looking like he was enjoying himself. His over shirt hung across a rail nearby, next to his book bag; and she swallowed at the sight of him in his tee, muscles flexing as he finished his solitary game. She watched him a little longer, only walking towards the table as he started to gather the balls out of the pockets, placing them in that little triangle thing. Ryan smiled at her in appreciation, leaning against the table with the pool stick in one hand, letting her come to him.

''I've always wanted to learn to play.'' She told him, grabbing the stick suggestively in one hand. His blue eyes flickered darkly, gaze becoming fixed as her fingers stroked the wood. ''Is it hard?''

''It can be.'' He whispered at her. She expected him to kiss her, but he turned her gently around, moving so that they both still held the stick, showing her how to handle it. Her back was pressed against his chest, his arms encircling her as his warm breath tickled directions into her ear. The heat of his body was thrilling, the innuendo in his instructions dizzying; and she pulled reluctantly away from him, saying he was trying to distract her. ''That's not distraction.'' He protested, grinning that naughty/innocent grin that he used when he was being especially bad. Her nipples tightened, her stomach swirled with heat.

''It's not?'' She challenged sultrily, bending over to take aim at the 'cue' ball. He made a small noise, and she smiled to know that she had the same effect on him that he had on her. She **knew **she did, she'd felt it pressed into her backside when he'd held her to him. He leaned one hand on the table, just within arm's reach, facing her with a hungry expression.

''**Distraction** is saying how bad I want to bend you over this table until you come; screaming for mercy.'' He spoke just as she was making her shot, the sincere lust in his voice causing her to lose control of the sti…..'cue'; sending it flying up towards his head. Moving quickly, he caught it right in front of his face, smirking at her as she gasped for breath, staring at him in a twist of desire and shock. ''See? Effective.'' He 'chalked up' the 'cue' again, missing the determined look that flared in her hazel eyes. If that was the way he wanted to play it…….She hopped up onto the table, sitting right in front of where he'd have to stand, to hit the ball. ''What are you doing?'' He asked, looking dismayed.

''Distracting my opponent.'' Taylor settled her hands in her lap, crossing her feet demurely at the ankles. She raised expectant brows at him, daring him with her expression.

''Right.'' He's sweating, she giggled internally. Poor boy. He stepped up the to table's edge, putting his arms around her to position the 'cue'. She swallowed, his musky scent hitting her right in the gut. Suddenly, she didn't want to play anymore; at least, not the game they'd **been** playing, so far. She shifted her posture, opening her legs as much as she could in her skirt; letting him take his stance between them, placing her hands on his shoulders. ''Shit…..'' There was a clatter as he dropped the stick on the table, soft moans as she started kissing his neck and his jaw.

Ryan crushed his lip to hers, driving his tongue into her mouth with the force of his desire. His hands gripped her thighs, shoving her skirt upwards as he kissed her hungrily, sucking on her bottom lip and groaning around her tongue. She pawed at his shirt, panting as he broke the kiss to drag his teeth gently down her throat, finally easing her skirt up far enough to allow access. He pulled back, placing a condom on the table next to her hips, blue eyes blazing with fiery intensity as she abandoned her attempts to get his shirt off to concentrate on opening his slacks.

He started unbuttoning her blouse from the top, feathering touches across her breasts with the tips of his fingers. Her insides were melting, there was a throbbing ache all over, except where he was touching her. **Those** places were lit by surges of flaming electricity, making her breath come in heaving gasps and her heart race into staccato beats. She slid her palms under his boxers, smiling to hear his muffled, cursing moan against her collar bone. She helped him free himself from the fabric, pushing his tee up to bunch under his arms so she could caress the bare skin of his back, his stomach.

''God……'' She whimpered softly, pulling him closer as he fingered her moist panties aside, entering her so slowly she wanted to scream at him to go faster; harder and faster and all night long.

She wrapped her legs around to cross behind his slowly thrusting hips, arms clutching his back; hands sliding down to pull his butt forward, sliding up to dig into his shoulder blades as he took a grip on the beveled inner edge of the table. Taylor buried her face in his neck, nibbling at his skin, trailing heated, open-mouthed kisses up to suck briefly on his earlobe. His pace quickened, making her tremble at the sensation of _**him**_ sliding in and out of her; the intimate pressure of his hard flesh against her softness, the mind-blowing feeling of _**him**_ inside her body.

She trembled, the first stages of her orgasm pulsing through her, his breath hot and heavy against her hair, his lips moving randomly over her ear, her cheek, her neck. He covered her mouth with his, swallowing her cries of ecstasy as she climbed higher into pleasure, sucking his tongue into her mouth with the same eager pull as she'd used yesterday. Ryan moved faster and faster, soaring her into such heights that she buried her face into his shoulder, biting his shirt to muffle the noise as they tensed together, united in a blinding burst of intense pleasure.

His hands were softly stroking her back, holding her soothingly against him. When she lifted her head to look him in the face, he smiled at her, brushing hair from her eyes tenderly. They disengaged, rearranging their clothes, pausing frequently for soft, lingering kisses, gentle caresses. The quiet peace of the moment was broken by the chirp of his cell; he muttered under his breath as he retrieved it.

''Seth?'' He nodded, sighing. ''Well, at least his timing's getting better.'' Taylor smiled at his laughter, storing up these moments for later, when she had to go home. Something of her thoughts must've touched her expression, because he tossed the cell phone aside, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

''We knew it would be hard.'' She nodded against his chest, snuggling in and wishing she **never** had to leave. His phone continued to sound and she stepped back, letting him answer it.

''Seth………well, I finished ……..yeah, be right there.'' Ryan hung up, shrugging at her with adorable embarrassment. ''I had some reading to catch up on; we were supposed to meet at the library.'' Okay, suddenly not so adorable. How could he be that stupid?

''Oh my God.'' She whispered, horrified at his version of 'sneaking around'. What if his brother came looking for him? What if he was** already** looking for him? She smacked him on the arm, making him back away from her as she advanced, whispering hoarsely. ''You've got to find something better than that; some other reason to cover staying after! That's the oldest dodge in the book, R…really!'' She was scared and that made her angry and …….

''I wanted to see you.'' And now she couldn't be mad at him. There was desperate honesty in his voice, a pleading tone of raw need. He wasn't alone in that, she wanted to continue their liaison (despite all common sense) long into the night and, to be fair, she could've planned **this** encounter a little better, herself. It was a good thing the cleaning staff wasn't around, for instance. Or the security guards. She sighed, knowing they couldn't rely on that kind of luck again.

''You still have to find something.'' Forgiveness coloring her tone, she tried to convey a mutual guilt with the tilt of her head.

''I will.''


	4. Extracurricular

**A/N: **This one is for Avecia, who wanted something involving sports. Also a short bit (as well as chap 2, forgot to say) for Waltzy, who we all know likes her closet hotness.

For anyone who was wondering: Sandy's still a PD in this universe. Because that's how I like it. :P

Also, for those who have asked: Marissa moved to Sacramento to attend that school/institution Julie tried to send her to in 'The Escape'. I figure her Dad went with her, but Julie wouldn't want to give up her Newpsie friends & life.

** I couldn't manage to set up a poll, and I'm running out of places for hookups; so I'm taking email/PM requests for ideas (ducks incoming avalanche). **

-- xxx –

''Soccer tryouts, riiiight.'' Seth smirked at him over breakfast, making Ryan wish they were eating on the patio. So he could push the other boy into the pool. Kirsten and Sandy's arrival quieted the teasing (for a while) but his brother started right back up the moment they were in the car. ''This anything like last night's 'library' visit?''

''Seth…..''

''Because you don't get teeth marks on your shirt from a book, man; not even 'Call of the Wild'.''

''Seth….''

''Just saying that you need to come up with better cover stories. Summer and I will be glad to help, just give the word and we'll spring into action like…..''

''Seth!''

He drew in a shaking, irritated breath; trying to control his temper. Ever since he'd climbed into the car last night, there'd been a constant flow of innuendo and ribald comments from his friend. Which wasn't helping either his attempt to reign in his lust, nor his need to think of some after school activity. He'd come up with the soccer team that morning, staring at the side of the cereal box; where colorful animals were playing several different sports. A sign-up sheet he'd seen the day he'd gotten his id popped into his head, and while archery and fencing were **way** out of his interest; he'd won a couple games in middle school as a striker. Before the counselors had yanked his playing status because of his absences, that is.

''I thought sex was supposed to relax you? She stand you up? Or turn you down?'' He rubbed at his face, biting back a snarl of frustration. He wished, not for the first time; that he'd never told Seth about the secret. Why couldn't he have just made up some story about a nameless hookup and leave it at that? Because you're a sucky liar, that's why, his mind informed him. ''Maybe the sex wasn't that……''

''Don't even go there.'' He snapped.

''Go where?'' Thank God, Ryan thought. Summer may be just as interested in discovering Taylor's identity as the other boy, but her presence would put a halt to the smirking comments from his friend.

''He hooked up with his honey last night.'' So much for the chivalrous effect of the girl's presence. He felt his face flush at her speculative look, and wished he dared the Cohens' wrath enough to strangle their son. ''Fed me this lame excuse about the library.''

''Can't be that lame if you fell for it, Cohen.'' She smiled at his brother, shrugging at the offended expression. She shifted her gaze to him, concern in her voice as she spoke. ''Never thought you'd fall for **this** play, Chino.''

''What play?'' He hadn't told Seth anything, he'd even taken a round-about route to met him so that the other boy wouldn't be able to tell which building he'd been in.

''The 'my-parents-won't-understand' play; so she can just use you for sex.'' His mouth popped open, he was even drawing an outraged breath to yell that Taylor wouldn't do that; when he saw it. A tiny light of victory, deep in her brown eyes. Damn, she was good.

But he was better.

''Beats falling for the 'piss-him-off-so-he'll-slip-up-defending-her' play.'' Irritation flashed across Summer's face. Seth snickered, then winced as the brunette whacked him on the arm.

''I could threaten to let the cat out of the bag. I mean, you didn't keep **my** friend from going away; why shouldn't I make sure that your friend gets sent off?'' There wasn't any true threat in her tone, he supposed she was just ranting a bit. It certainly explained why she'd been so chill at lunch yesterday. Ryan knew she wouldn't do it, though; and not just because she didn't know who the girl in question **was**.

''Because you're not a vindictive bitch.'' Unfortunately, she seemed to take the compliment as a green light to start questioning him about Taylor's identity. He was actually grateful for the distraction of homeroom (more so for the fact they didn't have any classes together), the girl was actually managing to give him a headache. Which was the excuse he used to sit outside, in the shade of some huge tree, during morning break. Checking that no one was around, or standing on the other side of the tree; he pulled out the pre-paid cell and dialed _**her**_ number.

''_Hey._'' He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the bark. Just hearing that energetic voice eased his nerves. He peeked briefly out from under his eyelids, checking that the coast was still clear.

''Hey.'' He breathed a heavy sigh, wishing she was physically **there**. He needed his fix, damn it. ''Can you meet me before lunch ……somewhere?''

_''The closet?'' _Taylor's voice was suggestively teasing, she must be somewhere isolated, too. The urge to look around, to **see** her………. No, he wasn't going to give the game away with some junkie's mistake. ''_Just past first bell?_ ''

''Yeah.'' Memories of what she'd **done** to him in that closet flared up, heating his skin and choking his voice in his throat. ''Got something to tell you.'' And a cold shower to take, he thought, clicking the cell shut. He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees, rubbing the cool phone against his flushed forehead. He had **no **idea how he was going to make it until lunch.

-- xxx –

Taylor walked down the corridor, checking her peripheral vision, altering her pace so that she reached the supply closet (**their** closet) just as the hallway was clear. It didn't take but a moment to slip through the door. She had barely registered that he was already there when she found herself pressed back against the door by Ryan's body, his hands to either side of her head.

''Hey.'' He husked at her, just seconds before pressing his lips firmly to hers.

She returned the kiss hungrily, opening her mouth under his with a quiet moan. It had been **too** long since she'd felt this wonderful electricity, this fire running under her skin. Last night's encounter had somehow made her dreams **more** intense (and frustrating); she only hoped tonight's plan would be enough to satisfy her growing desire, her **need** for him. Panting softly for breath, Ryan moved his lips along her jaw.

''Miss me?'' She gasped, amused by their mutual inability to resist this fiery connection.

''Just had to kiss you.'' He breathed into her ear, making her tremble delightfully. She moved her hands up his chest, pushing him regretfully away by the shoulders.

''You had something to tell me?'' Taylor reminded him, trying to reign in the urge to rip his shirt off and just…….Easy, girl. You can last the rest of the day, can't you? Only because I **have** to, she fumed to herself.

''Huh? Oh.'' She liked that she was that much of a distraction to him, now if only he'd let her think. He'd stopped with the kissing, but he made no move to take his body away from hers; pinning her to the door with his solid presence, blurring her mind. ''I'm trying out for soccer.''

''Okay, that's good. Soccer's good.'' She sounded like an idiot, like one of those bobble-headed bimbos from the beach. She could feel the warm heat between them rising, threatening to carry them both away. Her stomach swirled with it, her nipples tightened; she bit her lip, unable to look away from his intense blue eyes. He was such a cheater, looking at her like **that** and then expecting her to talk, to think.

''So; they said I needed a language.'' Where had** that** come from? Mon Dieu, had she been so fogged over that she'd blanked out part of the conversation? Ryan took a hand away from the door, tracing her lips with one gentle, trembling finger; the move destroying any hope (or desire) for her to concentrate. Everything else vanished into inconsequentiality as she slid her hands up into his hair, pulling his lips back to hers. It wasn't until she broke away, gasping into his neck, that she realized the reality of what he'd said.

''Wait a minute, you speak Spanish.'' Taylor kept her voice to their established level of 'barely audible', despite the feel of his mouth on her neck making her want to scream. If only she hadn't worn slacks today, she thought plaintively. They could already be quenching their mutual desires if she had **only** worn a stupid **skirt**. Her hands caressed his neck and shoulders of their own volition; lunch seemed far away and unimportant.

''Must've slipped my mind.'' He muttered on her cheek, reclaiming her mouth. Again, the need for air broke the kiss; leaving them burning more desperately than before. ''Signed up for French.'' Shock gave her a respite from the building passion, his eyes twinkled at her as he tapped her nose affectionately. ''I predict I'm gonna need a tutor to help me with it. Such a tough language to learn.''

''You clever, clever boy.'' She hugged him enthusiastically, feeling their connection shift into the less intense calm, quieting the flames a bit. His arms felt so **right** around her, so comfortable; she took the time to rest her head on his shoulder. ''You'll have to pretend to be annoyed with me. 'That Taylor is such a freak', stuff like that.''

''Yeah.'' Ryan sounded reluctant, rubbing her back more in a soothing fashion than a lustful one. She was opening her mouth to explain that she didn't mind, she heard harsher insults (more **sincere** insults) than that every day; when he pulled back, locking eyes with her as he took her hand and planted a kiss flaming into her palm. She expected to look at the skin and see the brand of his lips from that innocent-seeming touch. He put another on the inside of her wrist and it was a good thing they hadn't broken the embrace completely, as it was helping to hold her up. ''Like 'that girl's driving me nuts', you mean?''

''Not in **that** tone of voice, no.'' Their passion reignited with only a look, rising to consume them both, to burn away all common sense. Once more, she was pinned to the door by his body, his desire pressed throbbing into her hip. She fumbled with his trousers, distracted by the feel of his mouth following his fingers as he opened her blouse, pushing her bra down to free her breasts. A loud bark of laughter from the other side of the door froze them both in place, reminding them of just where they were. Sheepishly, he backed away from her; letting her reassemble her clothing while he took deep, gulping breaths as quietly as he could. Taylor knew the only way they could **really** get control of themselves was if they were in separate rooms. Easing the door ajar, she checked the hall. There was a girl's rest room just a few doors down; she could recover in one of the stalls there.

She didn't (quite) sprint to that sanctuary, but she did arrive there in record time. She hoped everyone would assume (if they even noticed) that her rushed pace and flushed look was due to harassment by someone or other. It had happened before, after all. She got kind of a weird look from a girl flossing her teeth, but all the others were in standard 'can't-see-you' mode. She sat in the stall, gathering her overloaded senses back together; reminding herself of the dire consequences if they ever lost control like **that** again. Pulling out the pre-paid cell, she confidently dialed his number; checking the other stalls to confirm privacy.

''_You okay?_'' He was no longer whispering, it sounded like he was in a crowd. Ryan must've adjusted his clothes faster than she thought; from the background noise, she'd bet he was in the cafeteria.

''I am now. We need to be more careful.'' Her plans for later mocked her cautious words and she frowned, rethinking the idea. No, she'd gone over and over the thing (granting the security guards supernatural abilities in her planning); and it was still perfectly safe. ''Tonight. Building 2F, the north door. Come **right** after practice and lock it behind you.''

Taylor clicked the cell shut with satisfaction. He'd call if there were any question, any alterations to their rendezvous. She sighed contentedly, remembering the most important revelation from their time together. He'd been thinking of **her **while signing up for his classes; the thought warmed her, making her wish they'd dared to finish their fun. The library was looking very attractive (not as private as **their** closet, but still); she'd have to do some reconnaissance, check out some other locations. After all, just because it was a good place to hide from her fellow students, didn't make it a good place to meet _**him**_.

And from now on, she scolded herself, wear a skirt!

-- xxx –

Ryan made his way across school grounds, confident no one was following him. From what he'd seen last night, students who didn't stay after for team practices (over in the gymnasium) or club activities (mostly in the administration building) congregated in the library. The rest of the place was dark and empty at five o'clock; even the cleaning staff was finished by then. Security patrolled the perimeter, the admin building; and that was it. They obviously didn't feel the need to safeguard any other locations; a laid back attitude he really wasn't going to argue with, as it was playing out in his favor.

Luke had apparently decided that they were going to be friends, making the try out a lot less tense than it could have been. He guessed saving the guy's girlfriend (even if she was going to school elsewhere) had impressed him. Seth had shown up, but after seeing that Ryan was serious about the attempt (and the noticeable lack of any 'sultry sirens' on the field), his friend had abandoned him for lit mag. There had been something about Anna Stern (back from her sailing trip) but he hadn't really been paying attention to his brother's ramblings; too distracted by his own plans. Building 2F was listed on the campus map as a 'natatorium', whatever the hell that was. It was right next to the pool, too; on the other side of it from the tennis courts, in fact. He didn't dare ask anyone what it was, he'd find out soon enough, anyway.

Checking around one last time, he slipped through the door on the north side of the building, cleverly propped open with a strip of tape holding the latch in. He pulled it free, letting the door close behind him, making sure it was locked. He couldn't believe it, standing in shock by the entrance, letting his eyes adjust to the dim light. It was** so** crazy. It was a **pool**, this 'natatorium' place was a fucking indoor **pool**; right next to the **outdoor **pool. These people were unbelievable. He was shaking his head at the ridiculousness of **two** swimming pools when he heard a splash. And remembered who he was meeting here.

''Come on in, the water's fine.'' Taylor rested her crossed arms on the edge of the pool, her fantastic body hidden by the side of it.

''Why.…'' He cleared his throat, hating the squeak to his voice. ''...why two pools?'' He was trying to distract himself from imaging what kind of swimsuit she was wearing, not wanting to slip in his excitement. He tossed his bag against the wall, making his way carefully across the floor.

''Conflict of practice times with the swim and water polo teams.'' From the way she wasn't lowering her voice, it was obviously safe to talk here. He was starting to realize just how **much** he could rely on her careful preparations; when she had time to **make **them, that is. The closet incident still made his blood heat ……….but it also sent chills up his spine at how close they'd come to being busted.

''I didn't bring a swimsuit.'' He smiled down at her, expecting her to tell him to use his boxers or something. He certainly wasn't prepared for this; nor for what she did next.

''Neither did I.''

He couldn't move, he couldn't even breath; as she shifted back, letting the liquid support her as she floated, naked, before him. The water was perfectly clear, allowing him to see below the surface: the slick curve of her hips and thighs, the swell of her breasts above the water, droplets of moisture clinging to her nipples. He swallowed roughly, the unconscious step forward reminded him that he was still clothed with the soft _slap_ of his sneaker on the tile. He'd never gotten undressed so fast in his life (spurred by her giggling behind him), dumping his clothes in a pile a good distance away.

Ryan slid into the water, dropping the condoms just within arm's reach. The cold water settled him down, a bit; but he still swam towards his siren, ducking under the surface briefly to get completely wet. His eyes were stinging from the chlorine because he hadn't been willing to close them, to lose sight of her for even an instant. She moved away, smiling that teasing, come-hither smile she got when she wanted him to make a move, to take over. Taylor giggled again (but thankfully didn't squeal or shriek) when he started to chase her around the pool. The childish fun of playing around only made him want her more; turned on undeniably fast by the lure of her innocent temptation.

Finally, he managed to get a good grip on her ankle, pulling her willingly towards him; her hazel eyes smoldering as they floated together in the middle of the pool. Legs tangling, he cupped her face with one hand, balancing himself in the water with the other arm; pressing his lips hungrily to her mouth. The kiss should have started the liquid boiling; all the sexual tension that had been building since their last encounter flared to sudden, energetic life. She moaned, flinging one arm out to keep herself afloat and gripping him around the waist with the other. Her body was slick and silky-smooth against him, harder than the water but softer than his own. It was like she was touching him with her body and the liquid both and he groaned desperately into her mouth. The third time they started to slip beneath the surface (although the underwater kiss on the second dive was great) he broke the lip-lock, moving them to the side of the pool.

Taylor whimpered against his neck, digging her fingers into his back as he pressed her against the tile, reaching over her shoulder for the condoms. Covering himself while floating in a pool with her body trapped between him and the side was a new exercise in co-ordination; but he managed it. He took a two-handed grip on the edge, letting her small hands ease him into position. Her legs wrapped around him as he thrust in, trying to compensate for the way the water shifted them around. Entering her with the water flowing around him (and into her) was blowing his mind. He caught the look in her eyes just in time, covering her mouth with his to swallow her orgasmic screaming as he filled her completely.

Apparently, she was enjoying their pool fuck just as much as he was; more, judging by her glazed and primal expression.

Ryan picked up the pace, gaspingly directing her to 'bite me', not caring how many marks she left on his body if it muffled her screams of ecstasy. Yes, it was probably safe to talk (and make other noises); but there was no need to be **stupid** about it. It was unbelievable how fan**tas**tic this felt, like he was pulling out of her only to be caressed by the gentle touch of the water. He buried his face in her hair, muffling his groans in auburn as she sucked sharply at the skin along his collarbone. Her fingers were going to leave deep bruises on his arms, not that he cared, anymore. Not with the way she was practically vibrating against him, humming with animalistic pleasure. Not with the way she was making him **feel**, the swirl of emotion climbing with his passion; so tightly linked he couldn't tell which was the greater influence.

Only **he** could do this to her, he thought possessively as he started to lose it, started to thrust harder and deeper; feeling her tighten around him as he moved more aggressively into her. **Only** he could make her lose all control, make her stop thinking, make her willing to risk **everything** to be with him. It was him, Ryan, and no other that would ever, **ever** see her like this, feel her body pulsing against and around him as he spent with blinding force, gasping her name into the strands of silk clinging to his face. One word drifted across his mind, summing up the deeper impulses he'd just surrendered to.

_**Mine**_.


	5. Kick Off

**A/N: ** Sorry it's been so long. My muse went a little dark there for a bit.

This one's for Vex/Avecia and Waltzy; two of my core four of sounding board/inspiration sources.

--xxx—

''I can't believe I didn't see you in TJ!" Taylor didn't mind Summer ignoring her to gush at the other members of social committee as they made their way across school grounds. She knew the girl was just trying to hunt down the identity of Ryan's 'mystery girl' and took comfort in the fact that she wasn't even on the suspect list. ''I'm sure you had loads more fun than I did. What did you do?'' There was an aggressive tone to the question, a serious note that belied the 'chatty' words. Considering her audience, Taylor didn't think the lack of subtlety was unexpected. She was even encouraged by the other's investigatory methods, and how far off-base she was in her pursuit.

She smiled at the other girls' confused responses, confident that the smug and somewhat gloating expression couldn't be seen by the people following her. Summer didn't have a clue, the secret liaison was secure. She slowed as they approached the field where the soccer team was practicing. She'd declared the need for a caffeine infusion before starting the meeting, and it was purely by accident that the route she'd chosen to take back from the student lounge went right by where _**he**_ was exerting himself in sweaty physical endeavor (this time, with his clothes on).

''Wow.''

She didn't turn to see who'd said it, for once in complete agreement with the boy-crazed gossip clique. No one would notice her stopping to stare, being too engrossed in the same activity themselves. The boys saw them after a few seconds, one or two of them waved in greeting, before turning to resume their conversation with each other. She saw Ryan's blue eyes flick over the group, lingering for a few extra burning seconds on her, making her swallow hard at the rush of heat crawling over her skin.

''Looking good!'' One of the taller boys yelled at them, causing his teammates to chuckle. _**He**_ was staring, taking the same risk she was; both of them covered by the focused attention of their fellow students.

''I wish we knew what they were saying.'' Brenda complained, fussing with her hair. As much gel as she had in it, it was a wonder she didn't soak her arm to the elbow, fiddling with her curls, Taylor thought.

''….got some fine lookers, this year….'' She commented quietly, reading the lips of the boy who'd shouted his admiration. The startled looks were easy to ignore, because doing this gave her the perfect excuse to linger, to watch _**him**_ just that little bit longer. ''…..you gonna try for any of them? ……Dunno. After what happened with Marissa, I'm not sure I stand much of a chance…..''

''You read lips?''

''Duh, Mandy.''

''Yeah, hush.''

''What else are they saying?''

''Just a minute.'' Taylor narrowed her eyes at the boys, concentrating. Her nerves tightened as she discovered what was being said, and who was saying it. ''….uhm …..c'mon Chino, just pick one …….yeah, man, 'less you're gay ……..'' There was a whisper of excitement around her, but she was too busy fighting a sick anticipation. Would she be able to handle 'hearing' Ryan talk about someone else, even if he was just pretending? ''…….don't wanna say something about someone's girl, is all …….we're not dating any of them……… you don't think Roberts is smokin'? ……''

''Who said that?'' Summer hissed, glaring across the field as if she could tell just by looking.

''Brad.'' Taylor whispered back. ''……uh …….they seem really happy ……what would she possibly see in that Emo geek ……….yeah, Cohen's such a total queer ……..'' Ooops. They were talking about Seth and Summer, she really should've thought before translating that. Looked like she'd let the cat out of the bag, however inadvertently.

''Asshat.'' The brunette girl muttered, flushing a bit. The other girls were already murmuring to themselves, excited at the newest 'scandal'. She felt a tiny pinch of guilt, but was confident that Summer could handle it. Maybe if she apologized, they might end up friends? Right. And Julie Cooper would join a nunnery. One of the other girls poked her and she jerked her attention back to the lip-reading.

''…….fine …….'' She really wanted to see how he'd handle this, what he'd say. Part of her wanted him to say something about her, stupid as that would be, and another part wanted him not to say anything at all. Because if it wasn't about her, it would be about someone else, and she didn't know if she could handle that. ''…..the one in pink has big ……..'' She censored the term, tilting her head at Mandy. ''…..uhm, he said good breasts ……….uh ……..nice …..uhm, nice butt on the one in slacks …….'' Okay, she was starting to choke up, even though she knew that he was just playing along with their game plan. ''…….who's the fox in yel…….'' She blushed completely red, looking down at her yellow skirt with pale gold blouse and matching yellow sweater. ''Okay, I think we're done.'' The girls didn't need to see the other boys identify her as 'Dorksend', or witness the other things they say about her to warn him off the school 'freak'.

''You made that last part up, Townsend.'' Sharon accused, catching up to her as she walked rapidly away.

''Yeah, he probably said something about **me**.'' That was Andrea, who went through more guys in a month than most girls dated all year.

''It's really not important.'' She tried to brush aside their suspicions, warmed by how he'd managed to conceal his regard while conveying his attraction at the same time. Not that he knew she knew what he'd said. It was nice to feel desirable without losing control, as usually happened whenever the desire in his touch overruled her good sense. Or she overruled his, she was never very sure which of them had surrendered first, afterwards.

''What were **you** doing last weekend?'' Uh-oh. Summer was frowning at her, brown eyes dark with doubt.

''Comic con was simply **amazing** this year.'' Taylor went on about it for a while, rambling the details she'd picked up from visiting the web site (just in case her mother asked after her weekend activities). The other girl was starting to look sorry she'd asked long before they reached the meeting room, where Brenda ruined her good mood entirely.

''Bet you're sorry to have missed Cooper's meltdown.''

''I was **not**.'' She snapped, exasperated. There was doubt all over the faces looking at her, especially Summer's. ''Okay, _yes_, I wanted social chair. I may have even wanted something to happen to her.'' Someone gasped, but she was concentrating too hard on meeting the brunette's gaze, trying to convey her sincerity. ''Not this, though. More like …….oh, that she gets mumps, or something like that. Not this.''

''Sure, Townsend, whatever.'' Mandy simpered, trading superior looks with the other girls. She whirled on her, irritated by the presumption that the girl knew anything of the type of person she was. Had any of them bothered to get to know her? No. So they had no right to go putting words in her mouth now, to paint her as the same kind of mean-spirited bitch as her mother.

''Well, this will certainly make your rendezvous with Luke easier. Or is that over now that you're not 'the other woman'?'' Brenda blushed and glanced away from Summer's angry gaze. Before the rest of them could defend one of their own, Taylor turned to Mandy. ''Maybe you should send Marissa a letter, I'm sure she'll appreciate whatever tips you used, last spring, to recover so quickly from having **your** stomach pumped.'' Now they were all starting to look nervous, to wonder how much she knew about them, what she'd reveal of their shameful little secrets. Now that she had a secret of her own, she was a little more sympathetic about theirs and decided to just cut the matter short. ''Let's cancel the meeting today, ladies; it's obvious we all need to take a moment or two to realize that no one's perfect.'' Carnival was pretty much taken care of, so there wasn't any real need for them to spend more time gossiping when they could be doing something more productive. Like slipping in some more Ryan-playing-soccer watching.

''Looks to me like you think **you** are.'' Sharon said it, but it was the last girl to leave who heard Taylor's whispered response.

''If I was, I'd have friends.'' She didn't see who was there, and didn't really care. Why should she care about them? They didn't care about her. The old tricks weren't working as well anymore, because it wasn't any fun, being all alone, and Ryan was showing her what it could be like, to have people in her life who cared about her.

The _click_ of the door latch woke her from her pity-party. She could stay here and mope, or she could go watch him run around and kick things and get all sweaty. She practically shoved the binder into it's storage cabinet with the colorful rolls of raffle tickets, checking the hallways as she rapidly made her way towards the gym. If she approached from there, she was thinking, she could find a place to ambush him after he left the showers, when practice was over. Seeing the figure coming down the empty hall, cleats clacking on the floor, she checked her watch. No, practice wouldn't be out for another hour.

So why was Ryan headed towards the boy's locker room?

''What happened?'' She fell into step with him, making him twitch and look around worriedly. She sighed, poking him in the arm to prompt him. ''No one's here, now what happened?''

''I tackled Brad.'' He gave another doubtful glance around and she made an exasperated noise, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the boy's locker room. ''Taylor!'' He kept the shout to whisper level, yanking free of her grip and just missed having her catch his hand in the door when he tried to stop her from closing it. She put her back to the entrance and crossed her arms at him expectantly. There was more to the story than what he'd said, and she was going to get to the bottom of it. ''You can't be in here! This is……''

''The last place anyone will look for me and the closest place we can be alone.'' Which was pretty stupid of her, come to think of it, because now that she was standing so close to him, she was finding it hard to think about anything other than kissing him, touching him. She took a deep, calming breath and instantly regretted it as the heady aroma of him made her dizzy with desire, made her body ache desperately for his touch. ''Uhm……**why** did you tackle him?'' She pressed the fingertips of one hand to her forehead, hoping it wasn't for the reason she thought. If he was getting into fights defending her honor, then it wouldn't be long before someone figured things out. Jocks were stupid, but not **that** stupid.

Well, Brad might be, but not Luke or Zach or some of the others.

''Brad was saying stuff about how easy you'd be to ……..get with, because you don't have any friends.'' Her worst fears seemed realized, but he was continuing, smiling his 'naughty boy' smile, the one that made her knees go weak. Sure enough, she had to lean back against the support strut between the two doors to keep upright in the flare of crawling need that engulfed her. ''Then he talked about some other girls, then bragged about how he was gonna bag Summer, because Seth wasn't any competition and he'd just kick his ass, anyway.'' Ryan's voice had lowered in pitch, he was staring at her intently, licking his lips and wiping his palms on his shorts. ''I tackled him right after that.''

''You might lose your place on the team.'' She warned him, but it was hard to care about that when she could feel the heat from his body all over, igniting a passion she thought their hour in the pool last night had at least dimmed. It was as if they hadn't touched in years, so strong was the pull between them. His blue eyes were almost glowing, the smell of sweat mixing with that of fresh grass and her own arousal. ''We shouldn't…….'' He didn't appear to care any more than she did. Her whispered protest hung in the air between them, acknowledged as the token that it was.

''Wouldn't want to be interrupted.'' He murmured, grabbing the handles of the doors to either side of her, pulling sharply at them to secure them, which pressed his body firmly against her. The sound of the locks being turned was dim in the roaring of blood in her ears.

''No, we wouldn't.'' She grabbed the front of his maroon jersey in both hands, hazel eyes huge with need. Her skin felt electrified, she was sure that she was going to go crazy if he didn't touch her, or kiss her, or something.

He put his palms on her hips, pulling her against him, pressing his lips to hers possessively. Taylor moaned, tugging at his shirt, sliding her hands underneath the fabric to caress his skin eagerly. This was more like it, she thought as she slipped her shoes off, pushing him back towards the bench between the lockers. He sat on the end of it, kicking off his cleats, accepting her onto his lap with enthusiasm, freeing her blouse of her skirt, the sound of their breathing horribly loud as he worked her buttons open, pushing her bra up to expose her breasts to the air, nipples already tight when he took one gently into his mouth.

She shifted her hips into him, tossing her sweater to the floor, closely followed by her blouse and bra. The more skin she exposed, the more energetically Ryan's hands traveled: now pushing her skirt up, now stroking along her spine, now cupping one breast to more easily ghost his lips across it, teasing her nipple with his tongue. He discarded his own shirt rapidly, laying back and pulling her down with him to sear his bare and sweaty chest against hers, to kiss her hungrily, hands tangling in her hair, making her glad she'd chosen to wear it down.

''Ow.'' Worried she was crushing him, she pulled back as much as she was able to see him looking terribly embarrassed and pained as well as aroused. ''Cup.'' What was he talking about, what……..She giggled when she realized he was referring to the effect their just-interrupted activities would have whilst wearing such …….sports equipment. '' 'S'not funny.'' He muttered, letting her go so she could stand up, reaching for the waistband of his shorts.

''Let me.'' She stood with her legs to either side of his feet, easing his shorts down teasingly slow. Taylor let him deal with the rest of what he was wearing, not sure how it went on or the safest way to take it off. She moved away from the bench and kicked loose of her skirt and panties, retrieving her purse and the all-important latex within. Being completely naked with him in such risky surroundings was heightening the thrill of the moment, her brain fogging with desperate longing to join him in their fiery connection, their unity of desire.

She pushed him back down onto the bench with one hand, ripping open the condom with her teeth. There was an excited light in his eyes at the aggressive nature of her movements, but he didn't do more than rest his hands on her hips as she quickly sheathed his length before impaling herself on it. She whimpered as the sensations swept over her, calling to mind all the other times, enhancing her pleasure as she tried not to claw his shoulders. She could see the hickeys she'd marked him with in the pool, feel his hands sliding over her skin, the calluses titillating her; especially when he gently rubbed one thumb over her clit.

Ryan arched into her, groaning softly, pulling at her so they could kiss with mutual fierce enjoyment. Sounds of ecstasy muffled by the other's lips, they increased their pace, rushing towards completion with wild abandon. She couldn't believe how powerful this felt, how erotic and dangerous and irresistible it had become. She took his earlobe gently in her teeth, eliciting a shuddering groan from him, a harder thrust upwards of his hips. His hands were in her hair again, his face buried in her neck, mouth moving convulsively upon her throat.

They climaxed together, something she'd only thought happened in erotic novels. She rested atop him in the aftermath, wishing she didn't have to move, wanting to stay in this lover's tangle the rest of the day and long into the night. She could feel the reluctance in his arms wrapped around her, the way he gently cradled her head against his now even more sweaty chest. Finally, she sighed, pushing herself up to gaze down at him. He brushed hair from her face, expression tender and regretful.

''You have to take a shower.'' She whispered, wrinkling her nose a bit. ''So do I, actually.'' She covered his mouth with her hand, reading the suggestion behind the hope flaring in his eyes. ''I can't.'' Her voice shook a little with the force of her disappointment at not being able to shower together and he kissed her fingertips softly in apology, letting his arms fall away as she climbed off of him.

''It's getting harder.'' Ryan looked utterly forlorn and dejected, sitting there naked and sweaty, watching her gather her clothes and scramble into them. ''Saying goodbye each time, it's getting harder.'' She nodded, biting her lip. ''Maybe…….'' He couldn't finish, couldn't even really begin (for which she was thankful), his voice choked over as he hung his head, his noble (sensible) impulses defeated by his desire for her, his obvious unwillingness to give up even the little they had.

''My mother goes out of town after the carnival.'' Taylor told him, smiling at the eager expression that shot up in response, the suggestive grin that spread across his face. ''She won't come back until the end of the month, then she goes away again until after Halloween.'' It was like her mother considered being a parent to be a monthly inspection, showing up and checking things over, before taking off again until the next month. Not to say that the woman wouldn't go absolutely **ballistic** if she ever discovered this little liaison, but there was no reason they shouldn't take advantage of the opportunity that was presenting itself. ''I'll be all alone in that big bed…..'' The way his eyes roamed over her in response to her suggestive tones spoke volumes about what he was planning to do to her. She was going to let him, too, because then she could do talk him into some of the things she'd been reading about in her recently acquired copy of the Karma Sutra.

--xxx—

Ryan twisted the faucet control sharply, turning the shower's temperature back from freezing. It hadn't been working, anyway.

His alarm clock had pulled him from a dream about Taylor (which was all he seemed to dream about, lately) involving silk sheets, handcuffs, and some kind of sweet-smelling oil. He'd woken at the first notes from his clock radio, arching upwards, hands fisted in his covers. Good thing Seth hadn't chosen that morning to come in for one of his 'talks', it was embarrassing enough (and a little weird) to discover that he'd removed his clothes while sleeping, not to mention the erection he'd been sporting. Was **still** sporting.

Moving his fingers over his own flesh, he braced himself against the wall with his other hand and closed his eyes. _**She**_ appeared (naked and gleaming in the water with him) behind his lids; lips pouty and perfect as they wrapped around what he was rapidly stroking. He moaned, grateful she'd had the chance to provide him with the memory to feed his imaginings. Even when she wasn't there, she ruled him, drove him insane with the way she looked at him, the way she smiled, the sound of her voice, her smell, her taste. His hand quickened as he totaled up all the ways she appealed to him, all the things that pulled at him, made him surrender all sense to just to be near her. If he couldn't have her as constantly as he wanted, it just made their stolen moments all the more intense, and it really whet his appetite for what they'd be able to do, once her mother was out of town.

Rinsing off after, his fantasy Taylor faded as he tried to get his breathing and his heart rate under control. He toweled off quickly and pulled on his clothes, glad he'd set his alarm so early. Even with his ……delay, there was still time for breakfast (and the all-important coffee), which he needed to have the strength to sit through Seth's teasing and innuendo-laced questions. When he came out of the bathroom to finish getting dressed, though, it wasn't his brother occupying the chair with his irritating ramble.

It was Sandy.

At first, he was sure he was in trouble. But his guardian laid things out pretty clearly and he soon realized that the man was worried, not angry. There was fear, too, fear of losing him, Ryan. It hit hard, and he was barely able to nod, to acknowledge the necessity of future good behavior. The honest affection in the man's voice got to him, especially when he mentioned coming to some of the games, watching him play. It was wonderfully terrifying, this sense of belonging, of family. He didn't want to lose it.

Seth either picked up on his contemplative mood or didn't want to make him feel bad about being suspended from the team; because his teasing was subdued and half-hearted. Maybe he was just starting to lose interest as his pursuit of Summer was finally starting to yield results. She'd sat at their lunch table every day this week, and met them in the quad every morning. Whether it was the way her 'friends' were acting about the events in TJ or their reaction to her sudden interest in Seth, she seemed to be sticking to the decision she'd made with the same fierce loyalty she'd displayed for Marissa. It boded well for the future of his brother's relationship with the girl.

Since he didn't have practice after school (or detention, thankfully), he walked his friend to lit mag, making small talk with Anna Stern until the editor called the meeting to order. She'd been looking at him a little strangely, but he forgot all about it when, just after leaving the room, he got a one-word call that burned away everything else but the need to remain unobserved until he reached his goal.

Closet.

A familiar intoxication took hold of him the second he stepped inside. He locked the door blindly, gaze trapped by the hazel eyes of his personal siren, eyes he would swear were, for the briefest moment, glowing. He crossed the tiny distance swiftly, taking her head between his hands gently as he kissed her tenderly, caressing her lips softly with his own.

She moaned, pulling him against her by his hips, opening her mouth to deepen their kiss, sliding her small hands under his shirt. Taylor pushed the fabric up, baring him from ribcage to waist, tilting her head back to accept the worship of his mouth on her throat. He eased his own hands under her blouse, stroking his fingers across her stomach, unbuttoning the cloth quickly. His breath hitched when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra, he could barely hear her whispered explanation about 'saving time' over the pounding of blood in his ears……..and elsewhere.

Her fingers tangled in his hair as he moved his lips down her body, nibbling teasingly at her magnificent breasts with his hands roaming over her back under her open blouse. Ryan kissed his way down her stomach, liking the way she gasped in delight as he knelt before her, easing her skirt up to hook the hem into her belt, It looked like she was 'saving time' here, too, because she wasn't wearing panties, either. She bit her lip, whimpering, with the first swipe of his tongue over her clit. He looked up to see her desperate expression and took off his shirt, handing it up to her wordlessly.

The muffled scream when he buried his face between her legs told him she'd made use of his clothes, biting down on the fabric to cover her cries as he moved his tongue in and out, humming with satisfaction at the musky-sweet taste of her. She bucked into him, head thrown back as she chewed on his shirt and nearly pulled all his hair out with the force of her climax. He lapped up the resulting nectar, running his hands up and down her wonderful legs, moving his mouth back up to her chest, unfastening his pants on the way.

She spat out his shirt, letting it fall to the floor, her movements as she helped him lower his jeans and boxers almost frantic. He chuckled against her neck, dragging his teeth over her skin teasingly. Taylor took her revenge, feathering her fingers up and down his shaft, blocking his attempts to cover himself. He kissed her, letting the fire of their passion blur her intent for him. Sure enough, she took the condom from him roughly only moments after he started sucking at her bottom lip, applied it to him and grunted insistently when he didn't move immediately forward to enter her.

Ryan lifted her slight weight easily by her hips, gasping with the pleasure of her constrictive heat once more enfolding him. He braced his forearms against the wall, her legs wrapped firmly around him, holding him in place as he pinned her to the wall with his body. She was sucking at his neck, marking him again. He didn't care that this one would be more noticeable than the ones on his shoulders; he didn't care about anything but the feel of her once more in his arms, the sensation of them speeding once again towards ecstasy. There wasn't room for him to slide a hand between them to fondle a breast, or stimulate her clit; he was pressing her so firmly to the wall that each thrust of his hips actually lifted her up it a few inches, each return lowering her back into position.

Her arms were wrapped around his ribs in an embrace that had his chest pressed so tightly to hers that he was almost afraid he might be crushing her. The possibility didn't appear to dim her enthusiasm in the slightest, she kept moving her head back to suck his tongue down her throat, mouthing his collar bone when they parted for air and planting kiss after kiss in the hollow of his throat. He groaned brokenly into her hair, inhaling auburn as he quickened his pace with the soaring approach of his orgasm, spurred on by the feel of her clenching around him as she moved through her own.

Afterwards, panting for breath, limbs trembling as he fought not to collapse and drop her to the floor with the removal of his body, he rested his forehead on her shoulder and enjoyed a feeling of belonging that was more powerful even then the Cohen's sense of family. He didn't want to be thinking of them while in this position, though, so was relieved when Taylor lowered her legs, releasing him.

They made plans to find each other at the carnival the next day, helping each other reassembled their clothing. Which probably would've gone faster (and been more effective) if they had resisted the impulse to plant more kisses, to caress, to ride the flames of their passion once more into fiery bliss.

Naked this time, moving with tender care between her thighs, feeling that fantastic body tense under him, around him, Ryan wondered just how the hell he'd ended up lucky enough to be nailing this angel to the floor of a storage closet. Her hands pulled his head down for another searing kiss, stealing his breath and sending jolts of pleasure crawling over his skin.

He stopped wondering and applied himself more fiercely to his addiction.


	6. Carnival

**A/N: **Sorry, no bumper cars. Just couldn't make it work.

This chapter goes out to Vex, Kursk, and Krisz for their locale suggestions.

--xxx—

Ryan tossed another ball up the ramp and smirked at his brother's crestfallen expression. Master of video games Seth might be, but skee-ball had more in common with pool than with Playstation, so the losing streak wasn't really unexpected by anyone other than Seth. Bells went off, totaling another high score, and the roll of tickets lengthened next to his foot. The taller boy sighed, eyeing the meager handful of his own winnings. Without even thinking about it, the blonde boy ripped free his tickets and held them out to his friend.

''I can't……''

''Buy Summer something, then take her for a ride.'' Hearing his own words, he flushed a bit. His mind got** really** dirty the longer he went without his Taylor fix. He hadn't even been able to see her, today; not like the peeks and glimpses that fired his imagination (and dimmed his hunger) at school. Off the eyebrows (slimmer than the boy's father's, but still expressive) rising up the face before him, he rushed to edit his statement. ''A **carnival **ride. Roller coaster, Ferris wheel, whatever.'' He shrugged, extending the mass of construction paper a few inches further. ''What am** I **gonna do with 'em, anyway?''

''Only if you're sure?'' Receiving the affirmative, his brother paused, frowning concernedly. ''And you don't want to come with? Just because your secret squeeze isn't here is no reason to pass on the fun, man.'' He practically shoved the pile of tickets into the other's hands; now anxious to be rid of him, if he was gonna start **that **shit up again.

''Three's a crowd, Seth.'' He pushed the guy a little, aiming him towards the object of the taller boy's affections. Thankfully, Summer was always a sure-fire distraction for his brother, and he heaved a sigh of relief at the loss of most of the reluctance in his friend. ''And I've got this thing about heights.'' He was glad that his little dodge of 'I'm not sure she'll be there' was being accepted so readily. Taylor was right, this lying without actually lying stuff worked great. After all, it was possible (not probable, just **barely** possible) that some freak sequence of events would conspire to make her miss their rendezvous. He hoped not, though. Even if they couldn't hook up tonight (which was likely given the public nature of this event) he'd still get to see her, maybe exchange a heated look, maybe steal a brief kiss or two.

But he had to rid himself of his best friend, first.

''Good to know.'' Clapping him briefly on the shoulder, his brother moved off towards his own angel. He was grateful for the pass the other took on the opportunity to tease him. Trey had laughed his ass off for a full fifteen minutes when he'd found out about his brother's acrophobia before spreading the news all over Chino. Comparing the two always came out with Seth on top, but weighing his new brother against his old wasn't what he wanted to spend the night doing. Ryan waited until the two brunettes were engrossed in an argument over what ride to try before turning away to scan the crowd for_** her**_.

He thought he passed a familiar face as he moved through the mass of teenagers, dodging a pack of giggling bimbos who reminded him of nothing so much as upright Chihuahuas. Complete with yipping noises and, in some cases, dippy facial expressions. He was turning to get a closer look at the face he thought he'd recognized when he saw it. A flash of blue sweater, the glimmer of auburn in the neon lights.

And a pair of legs that haunted his dreams.

Ryan followed them right up to the trailer housing the 'Funhouse', acting as casual as he could with his heart trying to pound it's way out of his chest. The Funhouse was practically deserted, most of the Harbor students judging themselves 'too cool' to be interested in warped mirrors, trick floors, and mannequins dressed as ghosts being thrust into their faces. They kind of had a point, actually, but he had an idea that this 'house' was about to get a whole lot more 'fun'; at least for him.

Fingers he'd know anywhere gripped his hand in the pitch-black hallway between sections and pulled him through a service door. It was a much tighter fit then 'their' closet at school, there was barely room to breathe, pressed up against each other as they were. No light was able to make it's way in, but he didn't have to see to know it was _**her**_. Knowing her body as well as he did his own, he closed his eyes, raising his hands blindly (unerringly) to cup her face. The kiss was gentle, tender, no sign of the passion he had been **sure** would consume them at this meeting. When they parted for air, he enfolded her in his arms, glad just to be there with her (however long it lasted), filling his senses with her presence.

''Ryan.'' She whispered, barely audible even with her mouth so close to his ear. Taylor tightened her arms around him, returning his embrace and threatening his ribs. Not that he cared, nor did he care about her violating the 'rule' of not using names. He'd missed her, even in the few hours they'd been apart, and his resentment of their situation was soothed by the tone of her voice that said she'd missed him, too.

''Taylor.'' He murmured it against her hair, keeping his voice even quieter than hers. He didn't want to talk, didn't want to move, didn't want to do **anything** but hold her and feel her, solid and real inside his arms. They stood there until the floor shook a little, marking someone's passage outside their hidey-hole and waking them from their gentle trance.

He could feel the regret through the fingertips that feathered their way up his neck to touch his cheek, to cup his face. He kissed her again, this one more urgent as he tried to convey his own dragging reluctance to part from her, to be apart from her. She exited first, and he counted off a silent minute before leaving the darkness for the swirling lights of the carnival. His eyes were spotting with the shift, so he paused as he left the Funhouse trailer, blinking into focus the crossed arms and expectant grey gaze of Anna Stern.

''You two really need to be more careful.''

Taylor sighed, wishing that she'd had time to warn him before he came out of the trailer. They were **so** busted, it was only sheer luck that had this section of the carnival empty. Well, aside from the girl who'd stunned her by talking to her, freezing her into place until Ryan emerged and stumbled to a halt **far** too close to her to be judged a stranger. She shoved aside 'what if's' and a despairing 'oh my god' to step forward, smiling her politest smile as she started past the other.

''I'm sure I don't know what you mean.'' She didn't even look at him, sure she'd give the game away the minute their eyes locked. It was hard enough ignoring the feel of his body so close to hers, her skin was still tingling from their earlier indulgence. ''If you'll excuse me, I have to make sure the rest of the carnival isn't as boring as this 'Funhouse'.'' The blonde girl stepped into her path and gave her a far more sincere smile than her own.

''Look, I think we can help each other. Right, Ryan?'' She frowned at the girl, not liking the casual way the other used _**his**_ name. Like they were friends or something.

''We should at least hear Anna out.'' Blue eyes were worried, but not overly so. He didn't seem to think this girl was a problem, which meant that ……wait. Anna? As in, Anna Stern? The girl he was supposed to take to Cotillion, who ended up with Seth? Things suddenly made a lot more sense, at least in regards to how they knew each other. She was remembering some of the things he'd talked about, back in TJ, how he'd said Anna was 'okay'.

And he'd also said she wasn't interested in him (which made** no** sense), so the blonde girl had** that** going for her.

''First thing we need to do is move this little pow-wow someplace more private.'' Anna reached out and took Ryan by the hand, ignoring his startled flinch. ''He'll call you, tell you where to meet us.'' He was sending her a confused and uncertain look, he apparently didn't want to go off with another girl without her approval.

''Everyone will see you two leaving with each other, so they'll assume you're together.'' He nodded at her implication of permission and stopped fighting the tugging at his arm. She watched the two leaving, telling herself that she didn't have anything to worry about. The vibe she got off the other girl wasn't that of a man-stealer and she trusted Ryan implicitly, so what did she have to be worried about? Her stomach ignored her better sense and twisted itself into knots all through the wait, the phone call, and the walk to her car.

Driving to the rendezvous, she went over the possible ways they could've messed up. With a sinking sensation, she realized that the girl probably knew more than was safe. She knew about the skinny-dipping they'd indulged in, for instance; that restroom had apparently **not** been as secure as she'd thought when she'd called to arrange matters with her guy. Next time, she determined, she'd text instead of talk, and thereby prevent herself from being overheard by people flossing their teeth.

''Come in.'' Anna had a frustrated look on her face when she opened the door to room 12 of The Mermaid Inn. Taylor strode confidently inside, relaxing a bit when she saw Ryan (still clothed, thankfully) sitting in the one chair. She turned to face their potential blackmailer, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrows expectantly only to have the other address Ryan instead of her. ''Your girl's here. **Now** can we talk?''

''Never said she was my girl.'' He shrugged, slouching down in his seat with his hands shoved into his jacket pockets. Taylor thought it was a good attempt; but the time for outright denial had been back at the carnival. Their cover had been blown, now was the time to discover just how widespread the exposure **was**. Of course, he didn't know about the overheard conversation in the girl's restroom, day before yesterday. With the information he had available, it was a good move.

Would've been more believable if they weren't here, trying to determine how much Ms. Stern knew and what it would take to keep her quiet, though.

''Look, I think we can help each other here.'' Anna's grey eyes sparkled with obvious amusement at them both and Taylor felt a little more relaxed at the evidence of a sense of humor. Until she continued: ''It's not like I'm asking to go _swimming_ with you.''

Taylor didn't have to look at the boy to know he was blushing as fiercely as she was. Some things, one just knew. The thought that there had been a **witness** to that encounter, to the wild abandon with which they'd enjoyed each other even **after** climbing out of the water………She had to clear her throat twice to be able to speak past her humiliation.

''What kind of 'help' did you want?'' It couldn't be money, and it wasn't sex. Anna wasn't looking at Ryan at all, she was…….wait, she was……..Oh my **God**. ''Hey!'' Taylor snapped her fingers at the other girl, blushing even harder than before. ''My face is up **here**, missy!'' She pointed at her stern expression, turning to glare at her guy when he gave an amused snort. ''You're not helping.'' She told his dancing blue eyes.

''Well, I can't really blame her.'' He raked her with his gaze, sending the familiar thrill shooting through her body, over her skin. She licked her lips, forgetting the point of their conversation for a brief moment as she took in the desire flaring across his face, the casual masculinity of his body. His fan**tas**tic body. His….

''See, this is what I'm talking about.'' Anna's voice interrupted her daydreaming and she snapped her head back around. ''You two need a better cover or you're going to get caught.'' Anna was right, of course. Now that she wasn't freaking out over being checked out by the other girl, the blonde seemed like a really nice person. Too nice for her to be actually blackmailing them, so what **was** going on? Apparently, the same question was passing through the other's mind, because she asked: ''Why **are** you hiding it anyway; if you don't mind my asking?''

''My mother.'' Taylor laid out the reasons, seeing the grey eyes widen in wonder (and a little horror when hearing the darker consequences of the tryst) at the realization of what they were risking, being with one another. She felt his fingers twining with hers as she finished, squeezing her hand supportively. There was a short silence as Anna processed the information, nodding to herself, smile getting wider the more she thought. Finally, Taylor couldn't take the suspense any more, but it was Ryan who spoke first.

''Something funny?'' His tone was half-resentful, like he wasn't sure whether the girl was amused at their expense, or not. He stood, still holding her hand, she could feel the tension almost humming through him. She wanted to tell him it was okay, that she had a feeling they could trust this person; but she wasn't one **hundred** percent (more like ninety) sure, so she couldn't in good conscience reassure him when it might turn out to be false.

''This couldn't be more perfect.'' Anna lost a bit of her smile as she took in their faces, the stiffness of their postures. ''I mean, it's gonna be a great cover for us both, just like I thought.'' Taylor gasped, putting it together, gaining a concerned glance from her lover. She didn't blame him for not getting it, he was used to surprises like this turning out for the worst, not the better. Time to elaborate on the **super** idea her instant new friend had come up with.

''You want Ryan to pretend to date you.'' She declared, feeling a twist of excitement at the thought of how far this would throw everyone off track. They could even go on dates together, provided she found a 'cover' boy for herself. Putting that thought to the back burner, she smiled (sincerely, this time) at Anna. ''People aren't going to even _suspect_ you're a lesbian if you're dating him, and no one will think he and I are together if he has an obvious girlfriend.''

''Exactly.'' Her smile was back, you could really tell she was a dentist's daughter by the clean and even lines of her teeth, Taylor thought distractedly, giddy with relief and the thrill of having help with this scheme. And such brilliant help, too. ''Don't look like that '' this was to Ryan ''it won't be as hard as you think. We hang out at school, one or two dinners at your house a week; that'll set the cover up good. What people assume about where you're going on the weekends is their problem, just so you let me know when we're supposed to be 'on a date'. Wouldn't want to blow the whole thing by being seen elsewhere when I supposed to be with you.''

''Are you sure this is a good idea?'' Blue eyes were doubtful, but eager. She was sure he was thinking about all the time they could spend together, free of fear, now that they had someone to cover for them. Something was holding him back though, and she furrowed her brow at him questioningly. ''Seth and Summer know **about **you, even if they don't know who you are. They're gonna know something's up if I suddenly start going out with Anna.'' Damn, he had a point. And he couldn't lie, it was truly appalling how bad he was at it. Made her wonder how he'd survived such a rough upbringing, being unable to shade the truth. Wait.

''Well, since you can't lie, don't say anything at all.'' Off his startled look. ''Just shrug whenever they ask about your 'mystery girl' and try and look brooding.'' She pushed at his shoulder with her free hand teasingly. ''You're good at that. And whatever they assume ……''

''…….is up to them.'' Ryan frowned, looking specutively over at the other girl. Anna smiled at him in a friendly fashion, tilted her head. ''You're okay with this?'' There was starting to be hope in his voice, his fingers no longer chill between Taylor's. Instead of answering, the blonde walked over to them and pecked him swiftly on the cheek. He twitched in obvious surprise, letting go of her hand as he stepped back.

''See you at school, Ryan.'' Anna turned her smile on Taylor who picked up on the teasing air and returned the peck she received on her cheek in the French fashion, giggling internally at the look on his face. It was as if he couldn't decide whether to be jealous or aroused. She was kind of hoping for a bit of both. ''Have fun, you two!'' Was the final, cheerful blessing of their new co-conspirator.

The sound of the door closing was nearly deafening in the sudden silence as they stood there, staring at each other in amazed realization. It was the first time they'd been alone, **truly** alone (with all the time they wanted), since TJ. It was a little nervous-making, she decided, fiddling with the strap of her purse. Stealing moments here and there at school was one thing; actually being faced with hours at her disposal (and an actual bed to spend them on) was confounding.

Because while she had several ideas about what she wanted to do, she didn't know which to choose.

Or at least, which to choose_ first_.

''What do you want to do now?'' She asked teasingly, lifting the strap of her purse over her head. His blue eyes burned at her and he stepped closer, closer; right up into her personal space. His breath was warm against her lips and she closed her eyes in a belly-swirl of warm anticipation.

''We should talk.'' Disappointment warred with shock and she opened wide eyes to see him still gazing at her intently. He wanted to talk? Instead of ripping each other's clothes off and tangling in the sheets? Maybe he was staring to have a problem with the sneaking around? Or with lying to his family?

''Talk.'' She couldn't keep her voice from shaking a little. As bad as guys thought **girls** wanting to talk was bad, it was so **much** worse when a guy (especially a guy like Ryan) wanted to talk. **Most** especially if he wanted to talk rather than engage in sweaty carnal exercise. She bit her lip, wondering if he was finally losing interest.

''Yeah, talk.'' She gasped in delighted shock when he scooped her up in his arms, barely having time to register his actions (and drop her purse) before she was tossed onto the bed. ''Y'know, after.'' He knelt on the end of the bed and starting crawling up towards her. dragging her purse along by the strap before tossing it onto the nightstand. He planted his palms to either side of her shoulders, hovering over her challengingly.

''After.'' She grabbed his shirt in both fists, pulling him down to roughly kiss him with all her pent up emotion (including the mild irritation she felt at him teasing her, however briefly). He returned the lip lock enthusiastically, resting his body lightly on top of hers. Taylor pushed at his shoulders, trailing kisses along his jaw as they rolled over. Grinding her hips into the growing evidence of his desire, she pulled at his earlobe gently with her teeth, smiling a trifle smugly at his ragged moan. ''You're not going to be in any condition to **talk**, after.'' He didn't answer, too involved, apparently, with pushing her skirt up over her hips.

She sat up and pulled off her sandals, tossing them aside. Slowly, she started unbuttoning her blouse, slapping his helpful hands lightly away. He wanted to tease? Well he was going to **get** teased in return, no matter how the feel of his body between her thighs (or the way he was watching her undress) was making her dizzy. She let the fabric fall slowly back off her arms, leaving it draped across his knees as she pushed his shirt upwards insistently, dragging the backs of her fingers gently across his stomach.

Ryan cursed and the next thing she knew, he was back on top, crushing his mouth against hers, scrambling out of his shirt. His eager pace was contagious, she almost broke the zipper on his jeans, trying to open them by yanking at them once the button was undone. He was tugging at her bra, sliding one hand under her back to release the clasp even as he fondled her chest with the other. She was forced to abandon her efforts to release the now-visible bulge from his pants to free herself from the lacy underwear. Her hands ended up on his shoulders, clutching at them when he started kissing his way down her body. Her stomach clenched at the familiar fire overtaking them, the wonderful blazing heat of their passion burning away any other consideration but the desire to once more be united in it's flames.

Taylor moaned when he brushed a kiss across her clit, whimpering desperately when he moved away to continue pulling her skirt and panties down. Soon, she lay completely naked before him, feeling wanton and desirable, despite the absence of his touch. Opening her eyes, she saw him divesting himself of his pants and boxers, getting briefly tangled because he hadn't removed his shoes yet. He was cursing again. Sitting up onto her knees, she retrieved a condom out of her purse, holding it out of his reach when he (finally as naked as she) knelt on one knee beside her on the bed.

He groaned loudly when she took him in hand, sliding her fingers up and down the shaft, smoothing the latex over him. She stopped the motion, gliding her palms slowly up over his stomach, his chest; to cup his face, to softly kiss his mouth. His actions gentled as well, the arms that embraced her, the hands that stroked her back as he lowered her to the mattress; they were tender, maybe even loving. His entrance was at a similar pace, as if his body was just catching up to the realization that they had all night. Feeling him once again inside her, the reverent way he looked at her, brushed her hair away from her face as he (oh, so slowly) moved in and out of her; it was all too much and she arched, crying out with the sudden burst of ecstasy behind her lids.

Sliding a hand down to cup her ass, to increase his leverage as he kept to the agonizingly gentle pace; Ryan marveled at the way she just let go and enjoyed herself. There was no guilt mixed in with her pleasure, no shame or hesitance to her movements. Feeling her clench around him was mind-blowing, as always, but he was actually getting off more on the way she instantly matched his pace, the way she smiled into his eyes in the midst of her orgasm. It was like they were connected by more than just their bodies, more than just the rising tide of sensation carrying them along. As always, such thoughts made him more than a little nervous, and he distracted himself by moving just a little faster. The tightening of the warm silk engulfing him pulled a shuddering moan from his lips, the feel of it urging him to quicken his pace again, to send them both soaring over the edge.

Braced on one elbow, he lowered his lips to her neck, wishing he dared to mark her again. He pressed his tongue briefly to the fading hickey before lifting his head to stare into her bottomless gaze, increasing the movement of his hips at the silent cue he read there. She pushed at his shoulders, and he rolled eagerly onto his back, pulling at her waist so as not to lose contact for even a second. Taylor caressed his chest, locking eyes with him as she started moving up and down, faster and faster. He grabbed her by the hips, thrusting upwards, unable to look away from the burning hunger (and something more) on her face. She trembled, cried out, her nails scraping lightly over his skin as she rode him through another climax.

She arched her back, wrapping her legs around his hips as he rolled her back over to lay beneath him. They were nearing that final stage, that intensity of physical pleasure that frightened him as much as it called to him. He'd never felt anything like it and had a strong hunch that he never would again, not with anyone else in the world. Ryan slid both hands into her hair, kissing her with desperation as he moved without thought in pursuit of her completion as well as his. Only her enthusiastic response to his increasingly forceful motions (the way she moaned around his bottom lip as he thrust harder and harder into her willing folds) kept him from feeling like a sex fiend.

Soon, all he would feel would be her shuddering underneath him, nails digging into his shoulders or his back. Soon, all he'd be able to feel would be her arms around him as he collapsed, trembling; resting his head on her chest to listen to her slowing heartbeat. Soon, all he'd feel would be the peace of being part of the one person he didn't have to pretend with, about anything.

Soon (now), all he could feel was Taylor.

--xxx—

_--roll credits--_


End file.
